


Pigtails and Expectations

by ClumsyFunnyDoll



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 years after canon, Bisexual Marinette, Cuz I feel like this deserves a happy ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I don't really know how to use tags, Lesbian Kagami, My First AO3 Post, may continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyFunnyDoll/pseuds/ClumsyFunnyDoll
Summary: Kagami really wants to listen to whatever Marinette is rambling about, but how could she not get distracted with such a sudden change?





	Pigtails and Expectations

_Where are they?_

Kagami really wants to listen to whatever Marinette is rambling about, but how could she not get distracted with such a sudden change? She had tried since the cheerful girl took a seat in the empty chair next to her.

Is not like she doesn't appreciate the change, she quite like it, actually. It's just that she wasn't expecting it. Since the young designer enter the classroom ( _strangely earlier_ she thought, than the rest of the class) Kagami found herself in some kind of enchantment. It wasn't nothing new tho, it was always the same, after all, Kagami was used to those five seconds of heart-speeding and blushing-cheecks every school morning. She could deal with those five seconds of weakness, give her her usual nod of acknowledgment and go back to her straight face for the rest of the day.

But today was different. Five seconds became five minutes and she still has not left this trance. She couldn't even formulate an appropriate answer to... Whatever Marinette talks about.

_What did she said she designed this time?_

_Was it a skirt or a a scarf? Knowing her, probably both._

Marinette was so talented and _oh, so beautiful. Damn her._

At least they're still the only ones in the place.

_  
_

"Uhhm... Kagami? Are you listening?" she heard the blue eyed distraction ask.

  


She looks even more beautiful today, and it cost her just a minute to realize what it was.

  


"Your hair is down" she answer instead, forcing herself to react. _Also, you're wearing a little inviting lip gloss,_ that had been the second thing she noted when she set her eyes in the young lady this morning.

  


For reasons not really unknown to Kagami, Marinette blush. _Cute._

  


"Oh, yeah, I wanted to try something new," the nervous giggle she let out puts a smile in the Japanese girl. _Simply adorable,_ "d-do you like it? " she ask, biting her lip and giving her a small, irresistible, smile, still nervous.

  


"Why wouldn't I? " _you're always beautiful,_ She wish she could say that. But she can't, it may start something she can't have just yet.

  


Truth be told, Kagami knows Marinette likes her too. She just can't be with her, not _now._

She's busy, she can't have any more distraction. And Marinette is just that. A constant distraction. She has to go through her day trying not to think in the Baker's daughter. Yesterday Agreste beat her during their fencing lesson (just when she get to finally top him!), and all because her mind hadn't been in the encounter, her mind have been instead in the pigtailed lady cheering from the crowd.

And the day before she was scold by one of her teachers for not paying attention. Her attention, of course, was in the sleepy form of her dear distraction who happen to sit in the table next to her ( _why is she always tired anyway?_ ) That had been humiliating, she'd never been scolded by a teacher before! She was supposed to be the example of good student.

Her mother would be disappointed if she finds out.

She just need time, to be the best, to prove herself, to show that she's worth it and then, when she accomplish everyone's expectations, they could be together, even happy. So she doesn't want to start anything just yet. 

"Right. Never mind" Marinette said as she goes to take her seat, just in that moment a couple of students entered the room. She sounded disappointed and that hurt Kagami. The least thing she wanted to do is disappoint someone, _and least than anything, disappoint you,_ she thinks as she let out a sigh.

  


_Not now, not yet_ , she reminds herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this wasn't supposed to be angst. So sorry. I may add another chapter :)


End file.
